Floral Love
by FoxyKhai0209
Summary: A poem about Tad and Ha-Chan's romantic relationship.


_A young boy who came down from the Surface's sewer._

 _His name is Tad._

 _His slug, whose name Pieper, helped him to find the way to Slugterra._

 _Upon finding the Shane's secret passage way that will lead to the world of Slugterra._

 _When Tad falls down the Drop and finally arrives Slugterra at last._

 _After Tad and Pieper arrived Slugterra, they met Eas, the dark half of Wen Jing._

 _Eas tells him that he will take over Slugterra if they work together._

 _She place dark magic in Tad's necklace to prevent from bonding with Khai, who is the Princess of Marinatopia._

 _After meeting with Eas, Tad and Pieper meets the Shane Gang, Khai, and Wen Jing._

 _Then, a blooming happen when he meets the Flower Fairy: Kotoha Hanami._

 _Or just call her Ha-Chan._

 _Tad is suddenly admiring her beauty as a flower._

 _They both quickly bond each other and become so close._

 _Ha-Chan likes to call Tad as Taddy as his nickname, which made him blush furiously._

 _Then, Eli trains Tad on how to catch and befriended with slugs._

 _Tad could not shake off the feelings for Ha-Chan as he is still admiring her beauty._

 _Thus, causing dark magic within his necklace to overwhelm by the love._

 _Slowly, days passed…_

 _Tad and Ha-Chan bonding together because of their relationship._

 _Tad then made a promise that he will protect and never hurt Ha-Chan as long they are together._

 _Ha-Chan was happy at Tad's promise._

 _Until one day…_

 _Tad suddenly disappear._

 _Ha-Chan began to worry of where he went and hoping he returns._

 _Then, the news informed about the disappearance of all Slugs in The 99 Caverns._

 _The heroes then receive an emergency message from Dr. Schnee, whose formerly name Dr. Blakk._

 _The Shane Gang and the others head to Dr. Schnee's HQ to help._

 _To their shock…_

 _Tad was behind all the disappearance of all Slugs!_

 _But he isn't alone…_

 _He has allies: the Scrap Force, Eas and Klyn Hallewell, a mysterious man who possessed dark magic._

 _Ha-Chan's heart is broken and their promise breaks when Tad revealed his true colors._

 _As the battle heats up…_

 _Tad, first time, hurt Ha-Chan and injured her head._

 _Upon to this…_

 _Tad is overwhelmed with shock, horror, and dread…_

 _He realized what he has done…_

 _Then, Eas revealed the truth that she was actually using him along._

 _As Eas about to kill Tad, Ha-Chan took the final blow as she sacrificed herself to save Tad's life._

 _Everyone is shocked to see her sacrifice, including Tad._

 _Tad's emotions becomes unstable as he breaks down to tears._

 _Then, suddenly reveals the truth about how much he loves her._

 _Thus, cause his necklace that was placed by Eas with dark magic to be shatter into pieces as the dark spell is broken by his true love for Ha-Chan._

 _Much to Eas' shock to see her dark spell has broken._

 _Then, Ha-Chan gains her Enchantix, because her sacrifice made her to gain a new fairy form._

 _But everything's started grow dark and dark as Klyn reveal his true purpose: turn Slugterra into his will._

 _Klyn revealed that he pretend to work with his allies._

 _He forced Eas to kill herself by cut her own throat and uleashed his dangerous magic, and revealed his true form, the Grim Reaper._

 _Khai reveals that Tad was placed a curse by her magical pendant because he betrayed his team and thus, summon one of Khai's ancestors' arch-enemy to their present timeline._

 _In a heated, final battle with Klyn._

 _Tad took the final death blow from Klyn's attack to save Ha-Chan's life._

 _His sacrifice brought the Curse of Klyn Hallewell to the end._

 _Filling with grief and guilt the loss of Tad..._

 _Ha-Chan brought him back to life thanks to her new life magic._

 _When the heroes comfort Tad and Pieper, they knew they're going to punish them for the actions._

 _However, the heroes forgive them and the Princess of Marinatopia give them a second chance to learn about their mistakes._

 _And then, Tad pleaded Ha-Chan for forgiveness for hurting and breaking the promise._

 _Ha-Chan forgives him and their relationship is restore, along with love for each other._

 _A Human and a Flower Fairy's love is fill with floral love._

 _They made their first time romantic kiss as their love cannot be break as their love is powerful._


End file.
